


Regina

by VICTORIA2REGINA



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: 1950s, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Inspired by The Crown (TV), M/M, Original Character(s), Vicbourne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VICTORIA2REGINA/pseuds/VICTORIA2REGINA
Summary: Just watched Victoria last week. Such a great show it is.Little bit inspired by The Crown and Victoria.
Relationships: Albert of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha/Victoria of the United Kingdom (1819-1901), John Conroy/Victoria of Saxe-Coburg-Saalfeld Duchess of Kent and Strathearn, William Lamb 2nd Viscount Melbourne & Victoria of the United Kingdom (1819-1901), William Lamb 2nd Viscount Melbourne/Victoria of the United Kingdom (1819-1901)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Regina

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there its Sheron.  
> This account belongs to my friend but nowadays she is really busy with her exams. So I am using this account to write a fanfiction of my own. I am not going to update her stories but only mine.
> 
> I hope you'll like it.

1944

"This country is at war."

"War has been declared but our forces are mobalized..."

* * *

  
"Good morning, sir." 

"Good morning William...Simon I want to meet the my brother, the Duke of Sussex while dressing." He said to his butler Simon.

"Yes, sir." Butler replied and left the room leaving them both alone.

"I have a meeting with the Duke of Wellington this evening. He seems nice enough." The King tilted his head and spoke.

"The Duke is quite capable and loyal." William replied.

"It means it will be a busy day." The King sighed.

William nodded while giving the papers to the him.

  
"Princess Victoria is visiting me today...I think before meeting the Duke I would like to spend some time with my daughters."

  
He remained silent for some minutes but then continued.

"Divorce is a pretty nasty thing, ain't it William? How it affects children ? I feel that my busy lifestyle was responsible for what happened."

"Sir, I feel that there is no such thing as a blameless party in a divorce. Princess Marie's affair with Sir John Conroy...Forgive me, Your Majesty. I shouldn't have..." William tried to explain himself.

"No, its alright. You're a really clever chap. I am not thinking about Marie or our divorce but about my daughter...we rarely spend time together." 

* * *

  
"Catch...catch her Margaret !" The King exclaimed.

"Papa..Toria is running so fast. Its difficult for me to chase her." 

"You are going to lose the game, Margaret." Victoria tried to tease her younger sister. 

Finally Margaret caught her and they both began to giggle loudly. The King came and hugged both of them together.

"My Pride and Joy." He said with his voice full of emotion.

He heard the footsteps and turned to see William Lamb, his Private Secretary standing there holding some papers in his hand.

"What happened, William ?" The King asked in low voice.

"Sir, these documents require your signature." He spoke while handling him the papers.

The King took the papers and began reading them while both Princesses were standing there quietly observing the King and his private secretary.

After signing the documents, he called his daughters and introduced them to William.

"William meet my daughters, Princess Victoria and Princess Margaret." 

"William bowed his head and greeted both of them with a kind smile.

"Its a honour to meet you both your royal highness."

"He is my private secretary and a close acquaintance. He is also the current Viscount Melbourne." The King addressed both of the princesses.

"Its really nice to meet you Lord Melbourne." Victoria said with smile. She was blushing.

"Yes..it is. But Lord Melbourne I met you once at Balmoral. Do you remember?" Margaret spoke while curiously tilting her head.

"Yes, your royal Highness. I seem to remember your visit last year." William replied politely.

"Girls, now go and play. I want to talk to Lord Melbourne alone." 

"Goodbye Lord Melbourne." Margaret said while running away.

"Good day Lord...M." Victoria said with a smile and bowing her head.

"Same to you Ma'am....Thank you..." His lips curled into a smile.

The King was observing them.

"Wow..a new nickname..Lord M ! Victoria is rarely so open with someone to talk to them."

"Both of the princesses are really charming." William replied.

"Yes, they are. Victoria is really shy and responsible. And Margaret she is full of energy and fun. They both are really different."

* * *

  
"I don't think its right to treat my daughters differently. I mean I know that Victoria is the heir to throne and Margaret is the spare. They both have different responsibilities. They both are still my daughters." The King sighed.

"But sir, we need to prepare both of them for their future roles." One of the courtiers pleaded.

"Your elder brother's abdication has caused a lot of damage to the monarchy." Said another courtiers.

* * *

"I want you both to promise me one thing that you will never put anything or anyone before one another. You are born of different mothers...maybe your personalities are different and your future roles are different. But you are sisters. Above all else never let one another down. Understood ?"

"Never."  
"Never."

"That's all I want. I want you both to support each other, to take care of each other. You both are really important for me. You both are my Pride and Joy."

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT AND LEAVE KUDOS TO TELL ME YOU LIKED IT.  
> English is not my native language.  
> This is my first fanfiction.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
